BAJO LA LLUVIA
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: Como reacionar cuando a quien mas quieres te traiciona? Aceptar la ayuda que te ofrecen es una opcion, mas cuando puedes descubrir formas de como vengarte a tu propio modo. Por favor, lean y dejen su cometario o review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para mis locas historias sin fines de lucro ni mucho menos.

La trama del fic a continuación si es salido de mi imaginación e ideas personales, no tiene nada que ver con la trama de la serie y será un MISA/L, si a alguien no le gusta esta pareja, entonces por favor no lo lea.

También aparecerán los demás personajes y aunque en un principio parezca un fic trágico también será de humor y de suspenso.

A todos los que decidan leerlo, espero les agrade. No olviden dejar reviews que son los que me motivan a mejorar y escribir. ^ ^

NOTA: Todos los capítulos están siendo corregidos (debido que al leerlos descubrí muchas faltas de ortografía y de gramática que he mejorado un poco más para una mejor lectura), no cambian mucho en cuanto contenido, si acaso solo agregue o modifique un poco en donde lo necesitaba.

Una vez corregidos los capítulos continuare inmediatamente con su actualización y responderé a sus reviews, porque ustedes lo valen ^ ^

Aclaraciones:

-Bla bla bla- dialogo que el personaje dice.

-_bla bla bla- _pensamientos del personaje.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa********* Cambio de escena.

CAPITULO UNO

-…-

Misa observaba caer la lluvia desde su cuarto, tan apaciblemente caían las gotas, una a una sobre el vidrio de su ventana.

- Misa se siente tan sola e infeliz… - dijo mientras escondía su mirada bajo el flequillo y ponía su mano sobre la fría ventana.

Había vuelto a pelear con Light, aunque eso no era novedad, los últimos días habían transcurrido de ese modo.

Pero esta vez… esta vez fue sin duda mucho peor que las últimas veces. Si, Light solía gritarle, si, solía hacerla menos e incluso insultarla y rebajar su moral al grado de que ella se sintiese como si fuera escoria, pero…nunca, nunca la había golpeado.

La mano que estaba sobre el frio vidrio de la ventana ahora se encontraba sobre su mejilla dejando sentir una agradable frescura sobre su piel un poco inflamada.

-¿En qué se equivoco Misa? ¿Acaso Misa no le ha dado todo lo que podía a Light para que la amara?- decía mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro silenciosamente.

Se estremeció cuando escucho como se abría la puerta del baño, dejando ver a un Light recién bañado y con unas gotas de agua cayendo aun de su cabello.

Misa lo miro de reojo y tímidamente por un instante y luego volvió a voltear hacia la ventana para continuar observando la lluvia que caía sin cesar.

Light no dijo nada, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse por la presencia de la joven. Comenzó a vestirse lentamente con su porte elegante y pulcro que tenia, luego cepillo su cabello y lo arreglo tan delicadamente como siempre, se puso loción y finalmente tomo su billetera para ponerla en su pantalón.

-Me voy… espero que cuando regrese no tenga que escuchar tus chillante voz- murmuro mientras le daba la espalda y tomaba un paraguas que estaba recargado en la entrada.

Cuando escucho que la puerta de enfrente se cerraba fue cuando Misa finalmente reacciono.

Light ni siquiera se había arrepentido de haberla golpeado. Apretó los dientes y contuvo su tristeza a la vez que se levantaba y se ponía sus zapatillas también.

Muchas veces había visto a light salir por esa misma puerta desde hacía casi un año que vivía ahí, pero nunca le importo a donde iba, esta vez sería diferente, ella sentía que algo no andaba bien desde hacía 2 meses y justo esta noche lo había sentido, solo quería saber el motivo de la extrema frialdad del que consideraba su amado.

Sin importar la lluvia comenzó a caminar deprisa, escondiéndose de vez en vez tras de un poste o la esquina de un edificio mientras seguía a ese por el cual dejara su casa y a su familia, el cual prometió brindar amor incondicional para con ella y ahora la había lastimado.

Mientras sentía como su ropa comenzaba a pesar por estar empapada al igual que su cabello y piel, vio como Light se detenía frente a un café muy elegante.

Ella se quedo parada del otro lado de la calle, observando cada movimiento que el ejecutaba. Hasta ahora no había nada diferente o incorrecto, se había sentado en una mesa justo frente al ventanal que ella observaba, le habían llevado una pequeña taza de café, el cual casi juraría que era expreso, el café favorito de light, el estaba ahí, con su pierna cruzada elegantemente, con sus manos sobre la mesa alrededor de la taza y su postura perfecta.

Misa se sintió tonta, ¿cómo es que había dudado de Light?, ¿de su light? Es decir, ¿no había abandonado el todo por el nada cuando decidió irse con el cierto?

El era un joven adinerado de buena posición social, casi perfecto, ¿cómo no enamorarse de alguien así? Cuando le pidió que se fuera a vivir con él, ella no lo había dudado ni un segundo y había aceptado gustosa.

Ella era popular, bonita, muy entusiasta, tal vez no era de una posición social tan alta como lo era Light pero su familia tenía el dinero suficiente para poder vivir bien. Al ser de las más cotizadas en su escuela, no le sorprendió que light la eligiera a ella por sobre todas. El siempre elegía lo mejor.

Misa estaba a punto de regresar a casa riéndose de sí misma por ser tan tonta y desconfiada cuando vio algo que la paralizo.

Había llegado una joven guapa y muy refinada, se miraba por la forma en que vestía, ya que estaba haciendo frio traía un abrigo de piel que de seguro era carísimo, al quitárselo descubrió que vestía de una forma muy elegante, un conjunto color azul claro que se ajustaba a su piel y la hacía ver estética y bella. Su cabello corto hasta los hombros color negro muy bien planchado y alisado dejaba ver su rostro como si fuera el de una muñeca de porcelana.

Light al verla se puso de pie y haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de respeto y de saludo, ambos se dieron un beso sensual e igualmente elegante que ellos. Después, tomaron un café y el tomándola de la cintura con su abrigo ya puesto nuevamente, partían en un carro negro a un lugar que Misa no podría seguir.

Se derrumbo de rodillas sobre la acera mientras todos pasaban a su lado sin prestarle atención, apurados por no mojarse más de lo debido por la lluvia.

Su maquillaje se había corrido, ahora formaban pequeñas líneas negras sobre sus mejillas, pero a ella no le interesaba, su cabello estaba tan mojado que se pegaba a su piel y ropa, el aire había comenzado refrescar tanto que ahora hacia frio, pero ella no lo sentía, el frio que sentía en su corazón era tanto que lo que pasara a su alrededor era insignificante para ella.

El la había engañado, solo la había utilizado cuanto quiso para luego deshacerse de ella. De eso no le quedaba duda. Ella no podría compararse a esa joven que ahora estaba su lado, es decir, ella era hermosa, si, pero no podría llegar a ser tan elegante y refinada como ella.

Para misa, el coraje y la tristeza que había en su corazón era tanta, que sentía que lo demás podía irse al mismo infierno, con Light incluido.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

Le gustaba la lluvia, de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse relajado y a la vez nostálgico pero de forma agradable, por eso le encantaba caminar un poco bajo la lluvia por las aceras de la ciudad, eso sí, con su fiel servidor a un lado acompañándolo en su carro, para cuando tuviese que regresar.

A sus 24 años, casi 25 podía decir que lo tenía todo… una casa grande, dinero a montón fruto de su trabajo como investigador privado además de la cadena de empresas que su padre le había heredado antes de que muriese junto con su madre en un accidente automovilístico, un sirviente fiel el cual fuese también tutor de sus hermanos menores y de su primo. Un futuro brillante le sonreía y pese a eso no se sentía completo, porque… se sentía solo.

No es que no hubiese tenido propuestas ni mucho menos, pero solo eran de jóvenes interesadas en ellas mismas, riquillas malcriadas que deseaban ser libres de tener a su disposición cuanto pidiesen. Como las detestaba, le aburrían ese tipo de jóvenes, lo cansaban, y por eso cuando sus hermanos les jugaban bromas pesadas no le importaba. Merecido se lo tenían.

Siguió caminando bajo la lluvia, con su postura algo encorvada, sus cabellos negros como la noche mojados a más no poder y sus tenis húmedos también.

Se detuvo frente a una cafetería, era una elegante, pocas veces había tomado un café en ese lugar o un pastelillo exquisito. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía hambre, así que se adentro y se sentó en su mesa favorita, la de la esquina a la derecha justo frente a un ventanal grande que daba vista hacia la calle.

Ordeno su pastelillo favorito de fresas con crema y una taza de té. Una vez que lo hubiese hecho se dedicó a contemplar el panorama lluvioso mientras esperaba su pedido.

Ahí fue cuando la vio.

Una joven de no más de 20 años, estaba sentada- recargada sobre la pared del edificio de enfrente, completamente empapada de pies a cabeza y tenía su mirada escondida bajo el flequillo de rubios cabellos de su cabeza agachada, sus manos estaban a sus costados e inertemente, y sus piernas semiflexionadas como si hubiese estado hincada antes de sentarse. Su ropa negra tenía un poco de lodo debido a la banqueta sucia llena de agua.

-Mmmmm… Pobre, debe ser alguna persona que no tiene a donde ir- se dijo así mismo mientras observaba como le llevaban su postre a la mesa. Comenzó a comerlo sin tardanza mientras ponía mas azúcar en su té, tanta que comenzó a volverse espeso.

Después de haber tomado su bocadillo y de haber pagado se quedo sentado un momento más, observando detenidamente a la joven que seguía sin moverse de su estado aparentemente inerte.

Sintió algo vibrar en su pantalón y descubrió que era su celular. Lo saco y vio quien era.

-¿Si?- contesto monótonamente – de acuerdo, estoy frente a la cafetería "LE FINITTE", si, aquí esperare, gracias Watari- dijo para finalmente colgar.

Se levanto, su mayordomo ya venía en camino por él, era tarde y tenía que volver a casa.

Salió y espero frente a la cafetería. Volteo y vio gente pasando, suspiro, de seguro esa joven ya se había ido a su casa, pero, cuando volvió a ver, descubrió con asombro que seguía igual, sin moverse.

Maldita curiosidad, pensó, finalmente había decidido acercarse, cruzo la calle y se posó frente a la lastimera figura de esa rubia.

-Oye… ¿Estas viva?- pregunto mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella para observarla a la cara.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que tomando delicadamente su barbilla le levanto el rostro para toparse con unos hermosos ojos verdes entreabiertos llenos de lagrimas, inmediatamente después noto como su pómulo derecho estaba infamando por lo que probablemente fue un golpe, su maquillaje se había corrido y ahora estaba manchada.

Y no solo eso, al tocar su piel y ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, noto que tenia la temperatura muy alta.

-Oye, no debes estar aquí, es peligroso, si quieres te llevo a tu casa para que te sientas mejor-

-Misa… no tiene… casa…- contesto levemente mientras su mirada se fijaba sobre el pavimento –la casa donde Misa vivía… ya no es más su casa… Misa… no quiere volver ahí… nunca- murmuro muy levemente.

- Pero si te quedas aquí sufrirás de un resfriado muy agudo y de fiebre- le contesto mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Prefiero… morirme aquí… que volver ahí…- dijo mientras se ladeaba lentamente, la temperatura iba aumentando y se comenzaba a desvanecer en la inconsciencia.

Un auto se detuvo frente al joven de cabellos azabache y de él descendió un hombre maduro y de tierno parecer. Se acerco al joven y lo observo al igual que observo a la joven que ahora estaba desmayada.

-¿Todo está bien, Ryuzaki? – preguntó mientras abría una sombrilla y la ponía sobre ambos jóvenes.

-Si… pero… me preocupa la salud de esta joven, no me agradaría para nada dejarla aquí a la intemperie y con los peligros de los asaltantes y violadores- contesto mientras se levantaba.

-Entiendo, creo que es mejor llevarla a la mansión para atenderla y luego la llevaremos a casa, ¿le parece joven Ryuzaki? –

-Si será lo mejor – dijo tomándola en brazos y metiéndola al asiento trasero del carro.

-Averiguare quien es ella y donde vive mientras tanto tu ponla en la recamara de huéspedes y atiéndela para que su temperatura no se convierta en fiebre-

-Así lo hare- dijo mientras conducía.

-veremos quién eres y de dónde vienes… – dijo sin dejar de verla.

…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno pues aquí les traje el primer capítulo de este fic.

Espero sus reviews y ojalá les haya gustado, como dije antes, tal vez parezca trágico en un principió pero también pondré un poco de humor y ¿Por qué no?... también un poco de lemon o lime.

Tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible.

¡NOS VEMOS!

¡Sayorana dewa matta!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para mis locas historias sin fines de lucro ni mucho menos.

La trama del fic a continuación si es salido de mi imaginación e ideas personales, no tiene nada que ver con la trama de la serie y será un MISA/L, si a alguien no le gusta esta pareja, entonces por favor no lo lea.

También aparecerán los demás personajes y aunque en un principio parezca un fic trágico también será de humor y de suspenso.

A todos los que decidan leerlo, espero les agrade. No olviden dejar reviews.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla bla bla- dialogo que el personaje dice.

-_bla bla bla- _pensamientos del personaje.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa********* Cambio de escena.

CAPITULO 2

…

Entreabrió los ojos lentamente, sentía sus parpados tan pesados que le parecía casi imposible poder abrirlos completamente, sentía como si le hubieran puesto silicón en las pestañas pensó Misa, cuando finalmente logró su objetivo pudo visualizar el techo de la recamara donde se encontraba.

Por acto reflejo busco a Light a su lado, pero no lo encontró, cosa que últimamente no le parecía fuera de lo común debido a las constantes salidas que tenía su pareja fuese por trabajo o algo más.

Se enderezo muy pesadamente tratando de sentarse sobre el cómodo colchón de la cama. Estaba oscuro, por lo que podía deducir era de noche o muy de madrugada, cuando quiso observar su reloj de pulsera se dio cuenta que no estaba, así que decidió buscar en la habitación algún reloj.

_-Light siempre tiene uno cerca de la tele-_ se dijo internamente la rubia. Sin embargo no había ningún reloj y eso le pareció muy raro, fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el lugar donde se encontraba no era el cuarto que compartía con Light.

Encendió la lámpara de mesita que tenía a un lado de la cama y después de unos segundos que tomo su vista para acoplarse a la luz descubrió algo que la consterno… ¡NO ESTABA EN SU CASA! Hizo un escaneo rápido por la habitación con sus ojos verdes, la habitación definitivamente era casi idéntica a la de su amado, mismo acomodo del inmueble, decorado hasta una pintura le pareció que era igual que la que había en su casa.

-¿Qué está pasando, donde esta Misa?- pregunto como si alguien la escuchase.

Se levantó pero apenas se puso en pie lo siguiente que vio fue el suelo, su cuerpo estaba tan débil que incluso sus piernas se habían negado a sostenerla.

-¿Pero qué...?- ahora sí que Misa estaba desconcertada. Apoyo las manos en el suelo en un intento de levantarse pero sentía que su cuerpo pesaba mucho más de lo normal y fue cuando decidió desplomarse de nuevo en el suelo, resultado del cansancio y esfuerzo que había hecho.

Fue ahí cuando la joven pudo notar su respiración demasiado agitada y un leve sudor que surcaba su frente y rostro.

-¡A…auxilio!- dijo levemente primero comenzándose a sentir mareada – ¡Light-kun ven! Misa no se siente bien…!LIGHT!- grito esto último llamando al joven esperando que entrara alarmado para ayudarla.

Pero al abrirse la puerta no fue su hermoso castaño quien entro, sino un hombre mayor que la miraba preocupado seguido de un joven blanco con cabello negro alborotado quien la miraba de la misma forma.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?, no debió haber salido de cama su fiebre no se ha curado del todo- dijo el hombre mayor al tiempo que se inclinaba para ayudar a Misa a reincorporarse a la cama.

-¡¿Quién es usted, quién es el, dónde esta Misa y dónde esta Light? –dijo muy rápido pero levemente mientras era puesta nuevamente en cama.

-Mi nombre es Watari señorita, el joven que ve parado en la entrada es el joven Ryuzaki, el la encontró en la calle con mucha fiebre y decidió traerla aquí para cuidarla hasta que se sintiera mejor- explico el anciano mientras tocaba la frente de la joven y revisaba su temperatura.

-…- Fue en ese momento, justo en ese momento cuando los recuerdos de lo último vivido por ella regresaron a su mente, llegaron tan de repente que incluso le provoco un dolor de cabeza agudo a la rubia.

La pelea, el golpe en la mejilla de Misa proporcionado por Light al haber discutido, la salida, el café, la joven elegante, su Light besando a la joven, su Light yéndose con ella en una limusina, la traición…

-¿Cómo se llama señorita?- pregunto Ryuzaki hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la recamara atraídos por los gritos de la joven, quien al no obtener respuesta pensaba volver a repetir la pregunta hasta que la vio bien.

La rubia había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, luego los había abierto viendo el techo por un momento como perdida en sus pensamientos para finalmente cerrarlos de nuevo esta vez liberando unas abundantes lagrimas que amenazaban con durar mucho tiempo.

-Ugh… – Misa no dejaba de llorar y la verdad no quería dejar de hacerlo, en tan solo un par de minutos había recordado que no tenía amado, ni casa, ni felicidad, ni siquiera buena salud, ¿Qué podía ser peor?

Ryuzaki comprendió entonces que ese momento no era el más apropiado para hablar con ella, por lo cual decidió salir musitando un "cuídala bien Watari y luego me informas por favor" antes de retirarse.

Watari miro el termómetro y negó con la cabeza, si la fiebre no bajaba pronto, la joven iba a empeorar, solo esperaba que los medicamentos que le había administrado funcionaran. Cosa que pareció comenzar a dar resultado ya que la rubia se había calmado para caer de nuevo en un sueño profundo provocado por el cansancio y la alta temperatura.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

-¿Qué pasara ahí dentro?- dijo un rubio asomándose por el pasillo frente a su cuarto.

-Y yo que sé, aunque quisiéramos investigar Watari nos sacaría inmediatamente- le contesto un joven peli rojo mientras jugaba con su videojuego portátil.

-Lo más seguro es que se trata de algo de gran importancia para L- comento un pequeño albino también asomándose por el barandal de la escalera del pasillo.

-Mmmm… pues a mí me parece muy raro, en cuanto surja la primera oportunidad iré a investigar… ¿me acompañan?- dijo Mello de nuevo volteando a ver a los dos de al lado.

-Nah, paso, estoy a punto de llegar a un nivel nuevo y no quiero retrasar más ese hermoso y glorioso momento- contesto Matt sin dejar de presionar botones en su juego.

-No cuentes conmigo, tengo cosas que hacer, además, si es de nuestra incumbencia nos enteraremos tarde o temprano- contesto Near mientras jugaba con uno de sus blancos mechones.

-¡Bebes miedosos y aburridos!- se quejó el rubio bufando y metiéndose a su cuarto no sin antes agregar- ¡ni quien los necesite!- y así cerro por no decir que casi azoto la puerta.

Matt solo suspiro y se metió a su habitación también mientras que Near observaba con afán la puerta por donde había salido Ryuzaki y donde estaba Watari.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

Ryuzaki estaba sentado en su forma tan peculiar tomando con mucha calma lo que aparentemente era una taza de té, pero que por el exceso de azúcar parecía más melaza, cuando entro Watari con su ritmo lento y calmado, ritmo que a Ryuzaki le agradaba en exceso.

-Volvió a dormirse, pobre, la fiebre no la dejo estar consciente mucho tiempo… lo que le haya pasado fue un golpe duro, para mañana espero que los medicamentos hayan logrado su objetivo o ella estará en una situación muy intrigante- termino para sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales idéntico en el que el pelinegro estaba.

El joven azabache no dijo nada, solo le extendió un sobre amarillo el cual Watari tomo en sus manos para abrirlo y descubrir que dentro de él se encontraba la información de la joven que ahora estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Su nombre es Amane Misa, una joven normal en lo que cabe, de familia promedio con estatus social medio, compuesto por 4 miembros, su padre, su madre, un hermano y ella, iba a la preparatoria y la termino, pero al termino dejo sus siguientes estudios para irse a vivir aparentemente con un joven llamado Yagami Light quien viene de una familia de estatus social alto y que vive solo desde la preparatoria en su casa personal en una colonia privada a las afueras de la ciudad en el barrio nuevo, parece ser que el apellido Yagami es bastante conocido por que vienen de un Buffet de abogados importantes, sin contar inversiones en proyectos prometedores-

-Pobre joven… - murmuro bajo Watari después de haber escuchado el resumen de la información que tenía en sus manos al tiempo que observaba una foto de Misa sonriendo en su uniforme escolar- Parece ser el típico caso de un joven rico que se aprovecha de una joven bonita sin importarle que sea de ella-

Ryuzaki se mordió el dedo pulgar con afán, él también había pensado lo mismo, sobre todo después de investigar más a Light-kun, aunque vivía con la joven Misa, salía con la hija de un empresario con el cual estaban a punto de firmar un contrato muy grande, Anne Tamagi si no mal recordaba su nombre. Anne era una joven muy hermosa sin duda, inteligente y seria pero Ryuzaki no dudaba que muy en el fondo también fuera una jovencita mimada y caprichuda.

-… Esperemos que para mañana ya se encuentre mejor, así podre averiguar un poco más sobre ella- comento mientras miraba a Watari fijamente –hasta entonces no nos quedara más que esperar-

El anciano solo asintió y suspiro profundamente, rogaba que la joven tuviera deseos de sanar, de lo contrario, tardaría mucho más en hacerlo e incluso podría empeorar.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

Era casi media noche y estaba todo muy silencioso en la mansión, así que fue justo ahí que vio la oportunidad de escabullirse y averiguar quién era la persona tan importante como para tenerla bajo extremo cuidado.

Mello se escabullo por el corredor con sumo silencio y precaución, no quería despertar a nadie y mucho menos a su hermano Near, definitivamente lo odiaba, aunque el fuera mayor (por un año y fracción) que él, este siempre trataba (y conseguía) superarlo en todo lo posible, además de que se creía la voz de la razón y de lo correcto.

-¡JUM!- gruñó el rubio sin dejar de avanzar entre las sombras de la noche.

Si algo detestaba eran las reglas y las restricciones. Por eso y más odiaba a Near.

Cuando llego a la puerta deseada se vio en un gran dilema… ¿y si entraba y alguien lo descubría antes de averiguar? ¿Y si se trataba de un cliente importante o una cliente? O qué tal si era una… ¿Cómo decirlo… compañera nocturna de su hermano mayor y terminaba castigado?

Había tantas preguntas y casi ninguna respuesta que se vio en medio de su curiosidad y lo correcto (o lo que podría salir mal en su defecto).

Pero como dijo… Él no era partidario de lo correcto, así que sin más tomo el pomo entre sus manos y lo giro para posteriormente entrar a la habitación.

Y la vio.

Sobre la cama dormida y sudorosa, lo cual le dejo en claro que aparentemente tenía fiebre. Por fortuna la lámpara de la mesita de noche estaba encendida de lo contrario habría batallado mucho para observar.

-¡Bah!- resoplo al tiempo que se metía las manos al pantalón –¡tanto embrollo para nada!- se dijo así mismo dispuesto a salir y regresar a su cuarto.

-Ligh…to…-de repente escucho Mello y volteo a ver detenidamente a la joven quien parecía tener alucinaciones o delirio- ¡Light! ¿Por qué…? –la respiración de la joven se escuchaba agitada –¿Por qué me traicionaste?... sniff… Yo… ¡yo no valgo nada!- agrego la joven mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados en parte por la fiebre y en parte por el cansancio.

-Patética…- murmuro Mello acercándose a la orilla de la cama y poniéndose en cuclillas para ver más de cerca el rostro de la joven.

-Meres…co… morir… Por ser inser…vible- murmuro de nuevo lentamente Misa entre gemidos de dolor por el delirio.

-¡No seas estúpida!- dijo Mello levantando la voz muy fuerte – no se quien seas tú o ese tal Light o como se llame… pero si tuvo el descaro de dejarte así en la calle, entonces no vale la pena…- dijo para luego darle la espalda dispuesto a salir- además… recuerda que siempre hay algo que nos anima a seguir -sonrió malévolamente mientras la veía de reojo- ¡LA VENGANZA!, véngate y veraz que el que se arrastrara a ti es el-dijo para luego salir del cuarto no sin antes agregar- si no tienes el valor suficiente para hacerlo y salir adelante, entonces tal vez si merezcas la muerte por ser un ser tan estúpido e inservible- y dicho esto cerró la puerta para ir a su cuarto.

Sin siquiera imaginar que dentro, la chica convaleciente y aparentemente que no había escuchado sus palabras, muy dentro de sí, analizaba lo dicho por el joven sintiendo fuerzas para seguir con una idea marcada, vengarse.

Así, sin querer, Mello había ofrecido esperanzas de vida a Misa, aunque muy a su estilo.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

La mañana se levantó alegre y pacífica a la vez, los rayos del sol se asomaban poco a poco por el horizonte y con ellos, el despertar de un ojeroso pelinegro que había dormido muy poco y que como día a día se levantaba temprano.

Ryuzaki se enderezo sobre su cama, se levantó pesadamente arrastrando los pies para así llegar a la ventana que era cubierta por las gruesas cortinas que evitaban que la luz entrara, vio el reloj, eran apenas las 6 y media y el sol ya estaba brillando.

Tomo ambos extremos de las cortinas y de un jalón las abrió dejando entrar la luz de golpe, aunque en un principio lo cegó, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando y así pudo divisar el jardín, grande, verde, con flores de colores y rosales rojos, todo igual o eso parecía hasta que se topó con una imagen bastante hermosa y curiosa (según su parecer).

Misa, estaba sentada en la orilla de la fuente aun en el pijama azul (que el pelinegro le pidió a Watari le comprara ya que su ropa estaba muy mojada y sucia), sintiendo la brisa matutina en su aun pálida piel (producto de la fiebre pasada) y en su dorado cabello, que era meneado con gracia y daba la vista como si de rayos de sol se tratasen, los labios semi rojizos entre abiertos un poco aspirando el aire fresco y sus ojos verdes oscuro viendo fijamente las rosas, admirando su belleza, o eso hacían hasta que repentinamente y como si supiese que él se encontraba ahí parado viéndola, volteo a esa misma ventana donde él estaba haciendo una conexión invisible, que, no sabía porque, pero Ryuzaki presentía que a partir de ahí… algo había cambiado, estaba cambiado e iba a cambiar en su vida y por extraño que pareciera, en la de los demás en esa mansión…

CONTINUARA...

Pues bien hasta aquí lo he dejado para que no se desesperen y así pueda subir más seguido!

GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Leerlos me motiva a seguir y me ayudan a mejorar como escritora de hobbie. (Espero que algún día saque un libro XD), espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios y así saber si les gusta cómo va la trama o no.

Descuiden, pronto verán a LIGTH sufrir muajajaja, ejem, pero mientras tanto, Misa y Ryuzaki (aliados con Matt, Mello y Near) preparan su estrategia futura.

Ah y espero les haya gustado ver a Mello en una faceta algo preocupada (muy a su estilo) y profunda.

Bueno, sin más por ahora, nos vemos!

Hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para mis locas historias sin fines de lucro ni mucho menos.

La trama del fic a continuación si es salido de mi imaginación e ideas personales, no tiene nada que ver con la trama de la serie y será un MISA/L, si a alguien no le gusta esta pareja, entonces por favor no lo lea.

También aparecerán los demás personajes y aunque en un principio parezca un fic trágico también será de humor y de suspenso.

A todos los que decidan leerlo, espero les agrade. No olviden dejar reviews.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla bla bla- dialogo que el personaje dice.

-_bla bla bla- _pensamientos del personaje.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa********* Cambio de escena.

CAPITULO 3

Ryuzaki supo desde ese momento que algo iba a cambiar ya que desde que la mirada de la rubia se posó en el sintió como si algo lo atravesara y moviera todo su interior.

Pero el contacto no duro mucho debido a que justo en esos momentos Watari apareció por la puerta que daba al jardín llamando a la joven que parecía que había olvidado por completo su pasado resfriado.

-Señorita no debería estar afuera, aún está convaleciente de ese terrible refriado- dijo el hombre de edad mientras la conducía suavemente al interior de la casa.

-Misa lo siente, no quería causarle problemas a nadie, pero es que necesitaba aire fresco, por eso salí… no creí que fuera algo malo- termino bajando la cabeza un poco como cuando se le regaña a un niño pequeño por haber roto el jarrón favorito de mamá.

Watari no puedo evitar mirarla y sonreír con ternura, aunque en el exterior se viera como una despampanante joven de 20 años, por dentro aun actuaba como una niña de 10 y muy en el fondo se preguntaba el anciano como fue que termino en la situación de hacia un par de noches.

-El almuerzo se servirá en 15 minutos, esperamos poder contar con su presencia señorita- le dijo Watari para después hacer una leve reverencia y salir cerrando la puerta.

-¿Almuerzo?... pero… Misa no tiene ropa que ponerse… -se dijo mirando su reflejo una y otra vez viendo su pijama- ¡no puedo bajar así!- dijo jalando el pants del pijama.

Toc toc toc

Unos leves golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de su "gran pensamiento".

Se acercó lentamente y entreabriéndola se asomó a ver quién era –¿Si?-

-Soy yo nuevamente señorita, venía a traerle esto. Como su ropa estaba muy percudida debido al lodo, asfalto y la humedad al joven Ryuzaki le pareció conveniente que le comprara esto hasta que pudiera saber sus gustos y talla- le dijo extendiéndole un paquete blanco.

Ella lo tomo un tanto desconcertada por las palabras que le acababa de decir. Para cuando quiso reaccionar, notó que el anciano ya no estaba.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo, y sentándose en el borde de la cama abrió el paquete lentamente descubriendo un conjunto muy lindo y a la vez juvenil. Así que después de darse una muy merecida ducha (usando el jabón y shampoo que ahí encontró) decidió sin más probarse en modelito que le habían dado.

El conjunto consistía en una blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo con escote cuadrado sin botones, tenía unas mangas pequeñas y abombadas que dejaban entrever sus hombros, seguido de una falda rosa con unos cuantos dobleces (tablones) a los bordes que le daban un poco más de volumen a sus caderas, incluía también unas medias claras que dejaban ver bien el color de su piel y para complementar su atuendo, unas sandalias de correítas color crema con tacón medio que tenían en una de las correas pequeñas piedritas brillantes.

Se miró al espejo con detenimiento dando incluso un par de vueltas para verse por todos los ángulos posibles.

Todo se miraba tan… elegante y femenino… menos su cabello. Antes de ponerse el atuendo se había peinado como solía hacerlo usualmente suelto y con dos coletas pequeñas a los lados. Pero, ahora que se fijaba bien, no contrastaba con el atuendo que llevaba ya que la hacían ver muy aniñada. Así que sin pensárselo 2 veces soltó su cabello y lo cepillo cuidadosamente para alisarlo lo más que pudo, tomo los mechones que usualmente tenía en coletas y los junto en el centro para así amarrarlos con uno de los brochecitos que había llevado puesto. Y para que no se viera tan blanca decidió ponerse un poco de crema humectante en los labios resaltando el color rosado natural que tenía.

Se miró de nuevo y muy satisfecha con su apariencia decidió salir y reunirse con el que en esos momentos ella consideraba su salvador.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

Ya todos estaban reunidos en el comedor como era costumbre.

Ryuzaki sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa (que medía 4 metros de lardo por uno y medio de ancho) a su lado derecho se encontraba Mello, quien no dejaba de masticar una barra de chocolate al tiempo que miraba con desgana un punto fijo en la nada; del lado izquierdo estaba Near, sentado en la misma posición que lo hacia su hermano mayor centrado también en un punto fijo pero en la mesa demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para mirar algo más y, finalmente al lado izquierdo pero de Mello estaba Matt que aburrido por no poder jugar cuando iban a almorzar no le quedaba más remedio que apoyar un codo en la mesa al tiempo que su mano soportaba el peso de su rostro sobre ella.

El pelinegro los miro detenidamente a cada uno en su posición, sí, todo parecía tan común como siempre, sin embargo muy dentro de él se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando se enteraran de la nueva invitada.

Watari entro acompañado de una joven castaña que traía consigo un carrito con la vajilla que usarían ese día y entre ambos acomodaron los platos y cubiertos en cada uno de los lugares, pero cuando se fijó otro plato en el extremo contrario al que Ryuzaki ocupaba todos lo miraron fijamente aunque cada uno en su propio interés.

El pelirrojo se preguntaba quién sería el invitado o la invitada, Near no mostraba ninguna señal de interés pero muy en el fondo se cuestionaba lo mismo que Matt, Mello, quien ya se imaginaba quien ocuparía el lugar solo bufo aburrido, el pelinegro en tanto los observaba a cada uno más nadie dijo o pregunto nada.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

Misa había bajado las escaleras y justo en esos momentos se encontraba tras la puerta del comedor debatiéndose entre entrar o salir corriendo ahora que todavía tenía oportunidad, no quería admitirlo pero las piernas le temblaban mucho y no de miedo sino de una gran vergüenza.

Justo cuando se había decidido por regresar al cuarto y fingirse aun enferma la puerta se abrió completamente dejándola ver confundida y hecha un manojo de nervios a la entrada.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

Cuatro pares de ojos miraban fijamente a la joven que estaba en la entrada, el primero en asombrarse fue Ryuzaki, ya que la joven que estaba a unos pasos no se parecía nada a la joven decaída, empapada por la lluvia, con el maquillaje corrido y el semblante lúgubre de hacia 2 días, además, el atuendo que tenía le daba un aire no solo inocente si no más maduro que la ropa oscura que traía puesta, definitivamente Watari había hecho un gran trabajo eligiendo un atuendo para su estancia.

Los otros 3 la miraban con un gran signo de interrogación, el albino y el pelirrojo preguntándose quien era ella y el rubio analizando si era la misma joven que había visto en cama delirando, porque, si era así definitivamente no se parecía en nada a la que estaba en la entrada.

-Pase jovencita, el almuerzo está apunto de servirse- le dijo Watari señalando el asiento vacío para ella.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah sí! Muchas gracias!- exclamo Misa mientras hacia una reverencia y se encaminaba a su lugar.

Una vez que estuvo sentada la sirvienta y Watari entraron nuevamente con el carrito pero esta vez lleno de postres y dulces en su mayoría. Pusieron un pastel de fresas con crema en el centro, una bandeja que contenía chocolates a un lado, una tetera humeante un poco más a la orilla, ensalada de fruta variada en otra bandeja al lado de 3 tazones, uno con crema azucarada el otro con chocolate derretido y uno más con yogurt de fresa, además había también un jarra con leche fresca y otra con jugo de naranja, hotcakes (panqueques) en otro plato más y finalmente una bandeja con mantecadas de varios sabores en otra orilla.

Mientras todos comenzaban a llenar sus platos con lo que se les antojaba Misa se quedó atónita, ¿en serio eso era un almuerzo sano?

-Si acaso no le gusta lo que está en la mesa podría prepararle lo que pida señorita- escucho como le decía la castaña a su lado mientras sonreía.

-¡No, no, no, está bien así!- dijo para luego tomar un poco de fruta y ponerlo en su plato junto con un poco de yogurt y servir jugo de naranja.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a comer?- le pregunto Mello mientras engullía su tercera barra de chocolate.

Misa lo miro y su voz se le hizo muy familiar pero aun así solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. –Sí, así es, no tengo mucho apetito- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bah, Con razón estas tan flacucha-

Una venita comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la chica, definitivamente ese chico se miraba insufrible y solo había dicho 2 oraciones.

-No debes de ser descortés con la invitada Mello- se escuchó decir de repente al Albino quien comía un muffin de vainilla lentamente.

-¿Y a ti que te importa como la trate? además, solo era una observación-

-Aunque casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con Near esta vez tiene razón, debes de ser más respetuoso con ella – le dijo Matt quien comía un hot cake con miel de maple y café al lado.

-Sí, si… como digan- resoplo y rodo los ojos a un lado mandándolos discretamente al carajo, y es que estando con Ryuzaki tan cerca no convenía pelear o tendría muy serios problemas y no quería comenzar el día haciendo labores.

Ryuzaki observo la escena y algo le dio curiosidad, usualmente Mello trataba muy mal a las jóvenes que entraban, pero aunque había sido frio y un tanto ofensivo se había controlado a como usualmente solía comportarse, al observar a todos callados supo que era momento de hablar.

-Bien, quiero que me escuchen… - comenzó con voz calmada pero clara – ella es la señorita Amane Misa, tuvo algunos problemas y por lo tanto se va a quedar unos días aquí, espero que la traten bien- dijo esto no muy convencido de que sus hermanos lo hicieran.

-E… ¡espera un momento!- exclamo Misa de repente – ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de Misa? y agradezco que me hayas ayudado pero… Misa no se puede quedar aquí, ella tiene que volver a ca…- de repente se acordó que no tenía casa, porque después de lo que había visto no creía que Light la fuera a recibir o aceptar en su casa y no podía volver con sus padres porque cuando ella decidió tirar todo a la borda para irse con su amado castaño ellos le habían advertido que no la recibirían de nuevo si las cosas salían mal.

-Tiene razón, no debí dar por hecho que se quedaría con nosotros- comenzó a decir el pelinegro cuando vio como ella solo se hundió en su silla de golpe con la cabeza agachada.

-No… discúlpame… solo quieren ayudarme y yo comportándome como una terca, la verdad es que no tengo a donde ir por el momento-

Ryuzaki la observo detenidamente y luego tomo una decisión que esperaba fuese la mejor.

-Señorita Amane, una vez terminado el desayuno iremos a casa de Yagami Light, el joven con él vive, ¿no es así?–la rubia asintió y una vez dicho esto se retiró de la mesa lentamente.

Misa no sabía si llorar o emocionarse, porque aunque sentía que había hecho enojar al pelinegro también sentía cierta emoción por imaginar que su Light la estaría esperando preocupado por haberse ido sin decir nada desapareciendo por 2 días.

-Descuida no está molesto, probablemente tiene algo en mente pero no es algo que le cause enojo- le dijo Matt captando su atención ya que se había quedado mirando fijamente por donde el joven se había ido.

-Ah… gracias, la verdad es que si estuviera molesto no podría quejarme ya que lo más seguro es que hubiese sido por mí causa- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa leve.

-Buff… ya deja ese papel de mártir que no te queda para nada-

-Y tú ya deja de atacarla!- exclamo de nuevo el pelirrojo- luego se volvió hacia misa nuevamente- disculpa a mi primo, él siempre es muy inoportuno, ah es verdad probablemente no te han presentado con nosotros mi nombre es Matt para servirte en lo que necesitas y pueda- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que misa se sonrojo levemente- y estos dos que miras aquí son mis primos, el rubio que te ha molestado desde que te sentaste se llama Mello- cuando el rubio escucho que lo presentaban solo bufo de nuevo y se hundió con desgana en su silla- y el otro pequeño de cabello blanco y muy serio se llama Near y aunque no lo parezca él es hermano de Mello-

Near que había terminado de almorzar la volteo a ver y mientras sostenía un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos hizo una leve señal como diciendo "hola".

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Amane Misa, pero pueden llamarme Misa, no me molesta para nada y espero que podamos llevarnos bien, bueno, eso si llego a quedarme aquí- termino volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-Señorita, el joven Ryuzaki la espera en el auto- anuncio Watari sonriendo suavemente.

Aun y con todas las dudas del mundo Misa se levantó y dándole una última mirada a los 3 jóvenes quienes la miraban también salió del comedor y pasando por un gran sala-recibidor salió por una puerta grande donde unos escalones abajo estaba un auto elegante negro con Watari a un lado esperando con la puerta abierta. Sin más bajo los escalones uno a uno, caminó hacia el auto y se subió topándose con el pelinegro dentro del mismo quien aun después de haber comido una cantidad de pasteles y dulces seguía comiendo un helado.

El carro comenzó a andar y mientras veía como pasaban las casas y negocios por la ventanilla su emoción y nerviosismo crecían más y más imaginando las posibles reacciones de su Light-o porque aun lo era… ¿cierto?

Por su parte Ryuzaki no dijo nada, no porque no tuviera nada que decir si no porque estaba maquinando muchas teorías y especulaciones y para poder resolverlas tenía que hacer que la joven se reencontrara con Yagami Light.

-Ehm… ¿Cómo saben dónde vive Light si no me han preguntado aun?-

-Descuide, el joven Yagami es muy conocido en la alta sociedad y no es difícil saber dónde vive, además, el GPS nos dirige muy bien también-

Misa no volvió a decir nada, pero conforme reconocía las casas y jardines sus piernas temblaban con mayor fuerza y una vez que estuvieron frente a la hermosa y por demás elegante casa del castaño la rubia no sabía si quedarse ahí o salir corriendo, pero, como en ella usualmente mandaba más el corazón que la razón, salió corriendo sin esperar nada y abriendo la puerta entro a la casa.

-¡LIGHT! ¡LIGHT! ¡MISA A VUELTOOOO!- grito a todo pulmón mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Misa?... ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?- se escuchó de repente parando en seco a la joven que había comenzado a subir las escaleras.

Hasta el tope de la escalera apareció el castaño, envuelto solo con una toalla blanca en la cintura pero sin el cabello mojado, lo cual no le daba buenas noticias a la joven.

-P..pero que dices Light, tu Misa ha vuelto, te ha extrañado mucho y ha regresado por ti porque te…-

-Amor, ¿por qué te demoras tanto?- una voz femenina interrumpió a la rubia quien ya no pudo hablar pues las palabras habían muerto en su garganta.

Al lado del que creía su amado apareció una joven envuelta por una bata ligera y muy corta para dormir la cual casi aseguraría era de Misa. La miro más detenidamente, era la misma muchacha que había visto con Light en la cafetería hacia un par de noches.

-Lo siento Anne, es que ella nos interrumpió y tenía que aclarar algunos asuntos que según yo ya estaban dichos – le explico el castaño dándole un beso amoroso a su acompañante.

-¿Qué ella no era tu antigua pareja?- dijo de manera despectiva dirigiéndose a Misa- pues no es la gran cosa que digamos, me habías dicho que se veía mucho mayor y más inteligente pero… yo solo miro a una niña cualquiera que no sabe combinar mucho el color con la edad y que se nota no tiene nada de clase- miro al joven fijamente- De verdad cariño, no sé cómo pudiste fijarte en alguien así-

-Oh vamos cielo, en ese tiempo era un simple preparatoriano, era normal que me gustara lo mejorcito de la escuela aun cuando no fuera de mi nivel- le contesto en el mismo modo despectivo con que lo había hecho la joven.

Misa no sabía si quebrarse o salir huyendo, sentía que se quería morir en esos momentos, pero también sentía muchas ganas de tener la revancha. Ambos sentimientos, dolor y coraje se debatían en su interior tratando de ganar espacio en su corazón sin poder conseguirlo.

-Uhm… !bueno días!- dijo una voz calmada y hasta alegre detrás de ella – lamento la gran interrupción, no era nuestra intención pero la joven se adelantó –

La rubia volteo de golpe hacia dónde provenía la voz, encontrando a Ryuzaki y a Watari parados cerca de la entrada. ¿Cuándo habían ingresado a la morada? Y más importante aún… ¿Cuánto habían escuchado de la conversación?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa?- exclamo el joven a quien comenzaba a molestarle la intromisión de muchas personas en su casa.

-Oh, que descortés fui, aunque, es costumbre primero dar el nombre de quien lo pregunta ¿no es verdad?- le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa leve producto de la mueca de hastió y molestia del castaño – Bueno, aun así mi nombre no es muy importante, puesto que solo hemos venido a recoger las cosas de la joven Misa-

El castaño dio una media sonrisa burlona y abrazando a la joven que tenía al lado los miro fijamente.

-Pues si quieren las cosas de ella pueden salir de mi casa de una buena vez y buscarlas atrás en la basura, como creí que se había ido definitivamente las bote o al menos lo que considere que era inservible, es decir casi todo-

Misa apretó los puños y bajando las escaleras escondiendo su mirada bajo el flequillo salió de ahí, suficiente había escuchado como para seguir haciéndolo.

-Bueno, pues muchas gracias por habernos dicho donde localizar lo que buscábamos, así será más cómodo para ambos ya que no tendremos que vernos y así evitaremos la molestia mutua- exclamo e hizo una reverencia leve para luego darse la vuelta y salir.

-Auch!¡Light me lastimas!- dijo Anne zafándose del abrazo, ya que el sin querer había estado apretando la mano sobre el hombro de ella provocándole dolor.

Y es que no sabía porque, pero ese joven desarreglado y por demás desaliñado le había provocado un enojo enorme, tal vez por su forma de comportarse o porque muy en el fondo con sus palabras había expresado reto y al no decirle el nombre como él lo había demandado, le había demostrado despectividad para con su persona, es decir, lo había hecho menos y a el nadie, pero nadie le hacía sentir menos, ya se las vería de nuevo con ese pelinegro.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

Misa estaba frente al gran contenedor de basura viendo como efectivamente sus cosas estaban ahí. Y sin querer comenzó a sollozar.

Sintió un brazo alrededor de su espalda y sobre sus hombros, volteo a ver y lo vio, mirándola fijamente, y aunque su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario, y sin más se abrazó a ese cuerpo que le brindaba consuelo y soporte en esos momentos para comenzar a llorar y liberar el dolor y el odio que sentía muy dentro de sí.

Ryuzaki no supo porque la había abrazado en sí, pero, al verla ahí temblando desquebrajándose y a la vez a punto de explotar, no pudo controlar el impulso que sintió y cuando se dio cuenta ya la había rodeado con sus brazos.

-No lo dejes ganar, no dejes que el obtenga la vitoria sobre ti y afirme que eres menos o que eres lo peor- comenzó a susurrarle mientras ella seguía desahogándose entre sollozos.

-No… no dijo que era lo peor, dijo que era lo mejorcito que había encontrado en ese entonces - se separó un poco y lo miro esbozando una media sonrisa aun con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que fluían sin miramientos- Y no, No le voy a dar el gusto de que se regocije sobre mi lágrimas, porque… me ha pisoteado lo suficiente y ya es hora de que alguien LO PISOTEE A EL- termino para secarse las lágrimas y mirar la casa fijamente- Se arrepentirá por haberme dejado partir y por haber arruinado mi vida-

-Por haber INTENTADO arruinar tu vida –la corrigió Ryuzaki- porque tu vida no está arruinada y yo te voy a ayudar a demostrárselo-

Misa sonrió esta vez con total sinceridad pues por primera vez en esos años no se sentía sola, no, finalmente sentía que alguien la apoyaba sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Ryuzaki… - la mención del nombre hizo que el mencionado volteara asombrado por escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esos tiernos labios- ¿aún está abierta la invitación de quedarme en tu casa unos días?-

El pelinegro la miro, sonrió muy dentro aunque en el exterior no lo demostró y tomando su mano suavemente la observo.

-Claro que sí, la invitación no ha cambiado en nada-

Ambos sonrieron y Misa con ayuda de Watari, tomaron las bolsas que contenían sus cosas para ponerlas en la cajuela y se dispusieron a regresar a la mansión, el pensando que las cosas definitivamente estaban por cambiar en su vida y ella pensando en la mejor manera en que podría vengarse de ese al que le entregara su corazón una vez y ahora quisiera arrancárselo a él con sus propias manos.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, bueno… aquí está el tercer capítulo espero que sea de su agrado primero que nada quiero agradecer MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO PERO MUCHOOOOOO a todos los que me han dejado reviews, han sido mi inspiración para continuar más rápido y pronto. Espero sigan leyendo mi fic y dejando sus opiniones.

Por otra parte…

¿Quién más aparte de mi acabo odiando a YAGAMI LIGHT al final del capítulo?

Pero también puse a Light en una fase que no habíamos visto (o al menos yo) y que les pareció Matt?

Bueno, pues espero sus opiniones y tratare de publicar el sig. Lo más pronto posible.

Y sin más me despido.

HASTA LUEGO!

DEWA MATTA SAYONARA


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para mis locas historias sin fines de lucro ni mucho menos.

La trama del fic a continuación si es salido de mi imaginación e ideas personales, no tiene nada que ver con la trama de la serie y será un MISA/L, si a alguien no le gusta esta pareja, entonces por favor no lo lea.

También aparecerán los demás personajes y aunque en un principio parezca un fic trágico también será de humor y de suspenso.

A todos los que decidan leerlo, espero les agrade. No olviden dejar reviews.

Aclaraciones:

-Bla bla bla- dialogo que el personaje dice.

-_bla bla bla- _pensamientos del personaje.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa********* Cambio de escena.

Al final he puesto algunas notas, no olviden leerlas.

CAPITULO 4

Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que Misa y "L" habían salido y aun no regresaban dejando cierta tensión dentro de la casa.

Los tres menores de la familia estaban sentados en la salita cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos pero todos relacionados con la rubia que recién habían conocido.

—Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer respecto a la joven? — pegunto Matt que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales frente a los otros dos.

—Realmente no lo sé… y no me interesa del todo—bufo Mello hundiéndose un poco más en su sillón.

Near no contesto solo los observo sentado en su típica pose característica que era también la de su hermano mayor mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones albinos.

El pelirrojo puso sus manos en su regazo mientras recordaba situaciones pasadas.

—Ya en el pasado nos hemos encargado de otras jóvenes que han venido a esta casa, aunque claro, hay que destacar que cada una de ellas se lo merecía—

—Es verdad, todas ellas debían ser castigadas por su altivez — una sonrisa burlona se formo en los labios del rubio— sobretodo esa flacucha engreída buena para nada de Suzeth—

—Ah~ Suzeth el mayor de nuestros logros hasta ahora, ¿recuerdan como se fue?, Dios sí que salió corriendo y gritando —el joven de los googles reía a carcajadas al hablar.

— ¡Ja! Pero que poco aguante, se rindió al primer ataque, es increíble que se puso a llorar porque le pusimos miel y cajeta en su botella de shampoo— la sonrisa de Mello se acrecentaba con cada palabra.

—Y no debes olvidar su expresión al ver toda su ropa cubierta de engrudo (combinación de agua y pegamento que se endurece al secarse) tuvimos que quemarla porque no quiso llevársela al irse de aquí—

El albino escuchaba atentamente, si, el era partidario de seguir las reglas y hacer lo correcto en lo posible, pero cuando de poner en su lugar a una muchacha altanera y prepotente se refería, podía olvidar sus principios y ayudar a su primo y hermano en sus planes.

—Se lo merecía—comento con su voz neutral curvando sus labios un poco a modo de sonrisa, aunque viniendo de él que casi no mostraba expresión alguna en el rostro, aquel gesto podía considerarse como si estuviera riéndose bastante—Nadie puede meterse con nosotros y con las costumbres de la familia—

—Por su puesto—Mello entrecerró los ojos con molestia— ¿Quién rayos se creía para cambiar todo el menú de las comidas sin consultar a nadie? —

— ¿Recuerdan el rostro de Elle al ver la sopa de berros y las alcachofas con salmón a vapor? ¡Creí que vomitaría! —Matt rio nuevamente sentándose propiamente en su sillón para volver al tema inicial— pero ya, hablando en serio… ¿Qué les pareció la joven Misa? —

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, no era que ellos no quisieran que ninguna mujer entrara a la casa, pero las jóvenes que lo habían hecho (y que ellos corrieron a base de bromas pesadas) solo habían sido niñas mimadas, engreídas, malcriadas y prepotentes que buscaban casarse con su hermano mayor para utilizar su fortuna en sus propios caprichos y no porque realmente sintieran algo por él.

Sin embargo, Amane Misa era otra historia. Para empezar no sabían quién era, de donde venia ni como llego a la mansión Lawlliet, además, a diferencia de las otras arpías, ella no parecía venir con la intención de quedarse, es más, incluso cuando Ryuzaki (sobrenombre favorito de Elle) planteo la opción ella lo había rechazado y después de ello su hermano mayor había salido junto con Watari para ser seguidos por la joven a no se sabía dónde y que aun no regresaban.

—Yo creo que es una chiquilla despistada, de carácter explosivo y que habla y actúa antes de pensar— comento Mello tratando de analizar lo visto de la joven.

—Mira quién habla... Pues a mí me pareció una muchacha muy interesante y muy bonita además— el rubio bufo ante esto último comentado por Matt— pero también es cierto que no parece ser de alta sociedad por cómo se comportó—

—Antes de sacar conclusiones previas y actuar, primero hay que investigar un poco sobre ella— Near los miro detenidamente y estos asintieron.

Definitivamente la propuesta del albino era la más acertada. Antes de elaborar un plan o estrategia debían de buscar un "poco" de información y por un "poco" ellos se referían a todo lo que pudieran encontrar. Si la joven se quedaba en la mansión ellos tendrían que estar preparados para cualquier situación; como quiera que fuera, sería muy entretenido tener una nueva víctima o aliada en casa, dependiendo las circunstancias.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

El vehículo se detuvo frente a la entrada y al descender Misa se vio de nuevo frente a la gran mansión pero esta vez, con un par de bolsas en sus manos y con la decisión firme de que tomaría la revancha sobre aquel que la traiciono y humillo.

Ryuzaki bajo del automóvil y la observo recordando el trayecto de regreso a casa.

INICIO FLASHBACK

Habían recogido todas las cosas del contenedor de la basura (un total de 10 bolsas grandes), las pusieron en el maletero y parte del interior para luego ponerse en marcha. La joven abrazaba un par de bolsas con fuerza tratando de aminorar el llanto que la abordaba.

—Hip… ugh… sniff… Hip..- se escuchaba en el silencio del auto.

"L" miraba detenidamente por la ventana escuchando los sollozos callados, aunque su expresión parecía neutra, apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza. Estaba molesto, no, estaba bastante enojado, si algo lo hacía enfadar en sobremanera era que un hombre desprestigiara a una mujer y la hiciera llorar y ese tal Light Yagami no solo lo había hecho si no que además la había humillado, alguien tenía que enseñarle una lección.

—Sniff, Sniff… Hic! —otro sollozo se escucho.

Si, alguien tenía que darle su merecido, pero por ahora lo primordial era ayudarla a ella y hacerla sentir segura y bien. Y eso haría, darle todo su apoyo para luego encargarse del castaño prepotente y sabia que en ello no estaría solo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Finalmente se había calmado y se sentía mejor, había desahogado su dolor y aunque aun podía sentirlo muy dentro de su corazón como una espina, también sentía una ligera sensación de bienestar que hacía mucho no sentía, sus ojos ardían debido al llanto previo y sabia que estaban enrojecidos, apretó las bolsas contra su cuerpo y se adentro a la morada.

El azabache la siguió cargando algunas bolsas también, pesaban lo suficiente como para arrastrarlas, pero ella las cargaba como si fueran más ligeras, sonrió, eso era prueba de su coraje y determinación, avanzo escaleras arriba hasta que los 3 llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes.

—A partir de ahora esta será la habitación de la señorita Amane— anuncio a Watari y a la sirvienta que estaba acompañándolos desde que ingresaran a la morada para luego dirigirse a la rubia— puede disponer de este cuarto como más le guste, claro, siempre y cuando no lo destruya —Agrego temiendo que pudiera ser una posibilidad producto de la depresión o ansiedad post-ruptura de su relación.

—Descuida, Misa no destruirá el lugar, aunque si lo redecorará— dijo algo más animada—porque se mira demasiado formal y aburrido para mi gusto, le hace falta un poco mas de personificación— agrego viéndolo más detenidamente.

¿Personificación? ¿Acaso esa era una palabra adecuada a la oración que ella había dicho? La verdad era que lo dudaba sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno al respecto, después de todo era un hecho que ella no había aprendido lo suficiente de gramática y acentuación en idiomas.

—Bien, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer pero si necesita algo no dude en pedírselo a ellos— dijo en un tono neutro mientras se daba la vuelta para disponerse a salir, siendo detenido repentinamente por algo que nunca espero y que había hecho que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.

Ella lo había abrazado por la espalda para luego darle un beso en la mejilla seguido de un "gracias", no había sido el hecho del abrazo lo que lo había sorprendido, sino el beso en la mejilla. La observo de reojo pero ella ya estaba de vuelta en su ahora cama abriendo las bolsas y sacando algunas cosas de las mismas. Un muy pero muy tenue sonrojo se deposito en sus mejillas, pero nadie pudo notarlo debido a que salió apresuradamente para dirigirse a su despacho donde podría darse el lujo de meditar lo acontecido.

—Bien señorita, si no se le ofrece nada más nos retiramos, recuerde que puede llamarnos cuando lo desee—anuncio Watari mientras hacia una ademan y se giraba para salir— Ah, casi lo olvido, la comida se sirve a las 4 de la tarde, para que no vaya a faltar— agrego con una sonrisa paternal.

— ¡Claro que Misa no faltara! ¡Muchísimas gracias! —exclamó antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

Una vez que estuvo sola y el silencio inundo su nueva alcoba, tomo un almohadón de la cama y lo abrazo con fuerza cerrando los puños hasta que estos se pusieron blancos por la presión, de nuevo sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar y sacar de su interior todo aquello que se agolpaba en el pecho provocándole un dolor indescriptible.

— ¡NO! — se dijo a sí misma— ¡No llorare más! Porque Light no se merece ni una sola de mis lagrimas, ¡NI UNA! — respiro hondo y se seco las lagrimas restantes con el dorso de la mano.

Con este pensamiento abrió otra bolsa sacando más de sus cosas y esparciéndolas sobre la cama hasta que se topo con un cuadro enmarcado el cual tenía una foto de ella y de Light. La observo fijamente y como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos noto por primera vez como ella sonreía y como él solo mostraba una expresión de fastidio sin siquiera sentirse cómodo por ser fotografiado a su lado.

— ¿Hace cuanto que Misa ha estado ciega? —se pregunto apretando la foto entre sus manos — hace cuanto que me estabas usando, engañando, viendo la cara de estúpida— dijo cada vez mas fuerte al joven en la foto como si este realmente la estuviera escuchando— ¡¿HACE CUANTO QUE NO ME AMAS, O ES QUE JAMAS LO HICISTE? —grito arrojando el cuadro con todas sus fuerzas contra ala pared escuchando el crujir de los vidrios despedazándose por el repentino impacto.

Misa se sentía agitada, le ardían los ojos pero ya no lloraba pues ya no quedaban lágrimas por derramar por ese "gusano" como lo catalogaba ahora la rubia.

Respirando hondo se dio la vuelta y siguió su labor, después le pediría ayuda a Watari para recoger los vidrios del suelo alfombrado.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

Había pasado la tarde sin mayores sucesos, a la hora de la merienda Misa pidió de mucho favor que se le llevara la comida a la habitación alegando que ya casi terminaba de establecerse y que si se detenía antes de lograrlo terminaría por darle flojera, por su parte Ryuzaki había estado trabajando arduamente y tampoco acompaño a los demás en la mesa para tomar los alimentos vespertinos.

En el estudio del piso superior se habían vuelto a reunir los más jóvenes de la mansión pero esta vez con un folder en la mano cada uno.

—… Tal como lo sospechamos, Amane Misa no es de clase alta y no se relaciona de ninguna manera a nuestro hermano— comenzó Near mientras seguían analizando el expediente de la joven.

—De hecho Misa Misa no posee conexiones de alta jerarquía ni mucho menos, es bastante sencilla y común— agrego Matt al tiempo que se acomodaba los googles.

—Bastante simplona diría yo— se quejo Mello pasando las hojas hasta que se detuvo de golpe—Esperen… ¿ya vieron el nombre del joven con el que vivía antes? —

Ambos jóvenes buscaron lo que el rubio mencionaba hasta que dieron con el nombre quedándose estáticos por un momento.

—Yagami… ¿Light? — exclamaron al unísono.

—No es ese el hijo prodigio, estrella y futuro heredero de todas las compañías Yagami? — pregunto el pelirrojo observando la foto anexa.

—Ese infeliz que ha tratado de desbancar la excelencia de nuestra compañía familiar por sus conexiones e ideas ególatras—afirmo Mello sintiendo dolor de estomago solo con verle la cara al joven heredero de la empresa rival a la de su familia— ¿cómo es que alguien como él fue pareja de alguien como ella? Esos dos son tan compatibles como el agua y el aceite—

—Sin embargo el hecho es que si tuvieron algo, y es algo que puede ser preocupante, ¿Qué tal si ella es una espía enviada o algo así? —murmuro Near pensativo.

Matt y Mello lo observaron por unos segundos para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas a lo que el albino respondió con una mirada molesta.

— ¿Ella una espía? — dijo entre risas el rubio— esa joven es tan estúpida que bien podría ser descubierta en cuanto abriera la boca—

—Además no parece tener corazón de hielo para resistir emociones fuertes y aparentar se inconmovible, de seguro terminaría llorando a la primer impresión— exclamo el experto en videojuegos.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y las manos al mismo tiempo sin evitar seguir riendo.

—Solo contemple esa posibilidad, nunca dije que realmente fuera real— exclamo aun molesto el joven albino.

De repente todos callaron, se escuchaba alguien acercándose con pasos lentos, calmados, suaves y hasta perezosos, los cuales solo podían ser de…

— ¡L! —

Se acomodaron mejor escondiendo los folders bajo los sillones, pues si el mayor de los Lawliet los veía, pensaría que estaban tramando alguna travesura y lo más probable es que terminaran en problemas.

Ryuzaki entro al estudio del segundo piso topándose con una escena bastante "tranquila e inocente", Mello comía chocolate desganadamente, Near observaba su robot juguete y Matt jugaba con su PSP.

Los miro fijamente, esbozo una leve pero tierna sonrisa.

—Tanto ustedes como yo sabemos de sobra que planean algo…—dijo con calma provocando un tic de alerta en los tres menores— ustedes nunca y cito NUNCA se reúnen juntos en una habitación a pasar el tiempo a menos que: uno hagan una travesura, dos tramen algo o tres estén haciendo una investigación de interés personal—

Ante lo ultimo Near sonrió levemente, su hermano era digno de ser llamado investigador privado de elite pues su sentido de intuición era magnifico a su parecer, Matt lo miro de reojo con cierta ansiedad y Mello solamente bufo cansinamente, parecía ser que el mayor de la familia los conocía más de lo que imaginaban.

—Y bien, ¿encontraron lo que buscaban? —inquirió el azabache tomando una silla y sentándose en cuclillas encima de la misma frente a los jóvenes.

—Ella es distinta… no es de clase alta y no es de nuestra categoría… ¿Por qué la trajiste? —hablo el rubio sin rodeos.

—Es verdad, tal vez ella no es igual a las chicas con las que usualmente me relaciono, sin embargo precisamente fue eso lo que me agrado de ella; al principio debo admitir que solo fui cortes y decidí ayudarla pues estaba enferma y parecía abandonada bajo la lluvia, pero luego al ver que de verdad no tenía a donde ir opte por brindarle mi apoyo en lo que pudiera— contesto "L" recordando los hechos de los días pasados.

—Ella vivía con Yagami Light, pero eso de seguro ya lo sabías no es así hermano mayor— aseguro Near viéndolo fijamente mientras jugaba con su cabello— ¿no te preocupo el hecho de que pudiera ser una espía de la familia de ese joven? —

El rostro del azabache se ensombreció y su mirada adquirió un matiz de molestia.

—Ese "joven" si puede llamársele así solo jugó con la señorita Amane— afirmo apretando las manos sobre sus rodillas— al inicio la idea de que fuera una infiltración también cruzo por mi cabeza, por eso para poder estar seguro fue que la lleve de regreso a su antiguo hogar, pero mis sospechas de que solo estaba siendo utilizada se confirmaron casi al instante en que pisamos la mansión, cuando el joven Light se burlo de ella y la humillo como si de una basura se tratara—

Todos guardaron silencio, así que realmente ese era el hijo estrella de los Yagami, un niño rico, mimado y ególatra que solo buscaba lo que pudiera ser efectivo y productivo para su bien sin importar si esto afectaba a los demás.

— ¿Cúal es el plan? —pregunto Matt viendo a su primo con interés, tanto el cómo sus primos menores sabían que si Elle detestaba y hasta llegaba a aborrecer algo era sin duda la descortesía para con una mujer, puesto que su difunto tío siempre había hecho hincapié en el buen trato para con una dama.

Una sonrisa leve se curvo en el rostro del mayor.

—Oh, es algo sencillo… primero ayudar a Misa-san a reponerse de tan mala experiencia, luego creo que sería bueno el ser corteses y ayudarle al joven Light a enseñarle un poco de buenos modales al estilo "Lawliet"— Riuzaki se levanto con lentitud aun observándolos con esa sonrisa un tanto turbia—Díganme… ¿quieren jugar? —

Tanto Mello, Near como Matt esbozaron una sonrisa entre maliciosa y burlona. Claro que querían jugar y ahora que sabían a detalle quien sería su "compañero de juego" las cosas se ponían por demás interesantes.

—Vamos a jugar— murmuro Near levantándose al mismo tiempo que su hermano y su primo lo imitaban y asentían.

"L" se sintió feliz ante la respuesta de los menores, oh si, sabía que podría contar con ellos para poder lograr sus metas.

—Que comience el juego— murmuro antes de acercarse a ellos y contarles la primer parte de su plan.

*****LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa**************LxMisa**********LxMisa*********

Continuara…

TADAAAA!

¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! NO ME MATEEEEN! Sé que me tarde horrores en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero es que como ya estoy en la recta final de mi carrera universitaria pues la presión aumenta y me deja menos tiempo que al principio, inclusive a veces los trabajos me drenan las ideas!

Pero, ahora me he propuesto avanzar mis fics, aunque sea de uno en uno para poder continuarlos. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A TODAS MIS FANS Y MIS LECTORAS Y LECTORES PRECIOSOS! Ustedes son los que me han dado el apoyo para no rendirme en mis historias y encontrar un espacio en mi agenda para poder continuar mis historias, por ustedes seguiré hasta el final! Los quiero mucho!

Espero que me dejen reviews para saber si les agrada el avance y no se preocupen, no abandonare este fic ni ninguno de los otros que tengo! Gracias por su paciencia!

Bueno sin más nos vemos luego! Naoko-chan reportándose!

Dewa Matta Sayonara! :D


End file.
